


D Club

by chratt (orphan_account)



Category: supermega
Genre: Bick Dick Matt, Big Dick Barry, M/M, NSFW, well Barry's dick is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-05 02:25:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12181077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/chratt
Summary: Somehow, for whatever reason, they’re talking about their dicks.Or, Matt has a really big dick and Ryan's curiousfrom a request on my blog @ chratt!





	D Club

Ryan doesn’t even really know how it happens. There isn’t anything special going on, he and Matt just decided to have their guy friends over for dinner; the girls are having their bi weekly girls night, after all. The meal goes off without a hitch- jokes are made, stories are told- and then they’re all sitting around the TV when it happens.

Somehow, for whatever reason, they’re talking about their dicks.

“I’m a grower,” Arin says offhandedly, eyes not leaving the screen as he passes Dan in Mario Kart.

"I'm not circumcised," Chris states matter-of-factly, as if that was a choice he made for himself. He swears as he falls off the edge of the road and huffs as he falls from first to fourth.

"Barry has a big dick," Ross hums, laughing as the man in question shoves him off the couch. He laughs and settles on the floor next to Matt.

"How big?" Ryan finds himself asking.

Barry blushes. "Big, I guess?"

"Massive," Ross corrects him, before Barry kicks him lightly.

From on the floor, Matt turns and looks at him curiously. "Well, now I have to know."

"Bigger than yours, I bet," Barry taunts, smirking and giving Matt a gentle kick as well. Matt smirks and stands up.

"Let's see about that," Matt tells him, before leaning in and whispering something into Barry's ear.

Barry's lips, curled into a cocky smile several moments ago, begins to open to reveal a surprised expression, mouth gaping as he turns to look at Matt. "Really?" He whispers.

Matt nods, grin growing wider.

Barry swallows thickly and nods, settling back into the couch, defeated. "Okay,"

"Okay what?" Ryan asks, unsure of why he's so interested in this conversation. He takes a quick glance around the room to see that everyone is now looking at them, the TV screen ignored, even as the CPs pass their characters.

"Okay, you have a bigger dick than me."

The entire group is shocked. "Really?" Ryan asks incredulously, breaking the stunned awe.

"Dude, he's your roommate." Dan laughs, "Have you never seen his dick?"

Ryan shrugs, "I guess not?"

"I'm a grower," He shrugs, scratching the back of his neck bashfully.

The group is quiet for a little while longer, before Ross turns to face Barry, resting his chin on the other man's knee. "Don't worry, B. Your dick is still the perfect size for me."

Not even three minutes later, the group has forgotten about their past conversation and has moved back to Mario Kart. Everyone except for Ryan, anyway.

 

Ryan's still thinking about it at three in the morning. It's not even just something that's in the back of him mind anymore. It's fully encompassed his thoughts; he cannot imagine trying to go to bed before getting some sort of closure on this "Matt's Massive Member" situation (he's proud of the name he comes up with- he figures that the term "Big Dick Barry" was coined by Ross, and that Matt deserves his own cool nickname).

So Ryan does what any not-gay roommate would do to his fellow not-gay roommate.

"You want to- what?" Matt asks, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and propping himself up on his elbows.

Ryan feels his face heat up, and he's grateful for the dark that fills Matt's bedroom. "I want to see your dick."

"Wh- right now?"

"Yeah."

Ryan holds his breath, waiting for Matt to answer. "Okay,"

“Okay,” he repeats, sitting on the bed as Matt sits up straighter. He leans against his bedframe, watching Ryan curiously.

“Is this about what happened earlier?”

“Yeah,” he says quickly. “I’m just curious- I mean how  _big_ can you be, you know?” He pauses. “I’m not, like, gay or anything.”

“Okay, yeah. Good.” Matt nods, but shakes his head quickly. “Not like there’d be anything wrong with you being gay, it’s just, yeah.”

“Yeah.” Ryan nods too, “And, _you_ could be gay, and I don’t have a problem with that. Wouldn’t. I _wouldn’t_ have a problem with that.”

They’re quiet. Matt laughs, awkwardly. “Yeah, it’s cool. It’s just late. We’re all tired n’ shit. This isn’t like a gay thing or anything.”

“No, of course not,” Ryan says. “Would it make you feel better if I showed you my dick too?”

Matt grins, “As much as I appreciate the offer, I’ll pass right now, but maybe another time.”

It’s a joke, Ryan knows it is. But for some reason it makes his heart race; the idea of showing Matt his dick- is that what Matt’s feeling right now?

“You don’t have to do this, if you don’t want to,” Ryan tells him.

“Dude, don’t worry about it. I want you to see- I mean,” With his eyes adjusting to the darkness of the room, Ryan can see Matt’s face darken, “We’re roommates. You’ll see my dick eventually.”

“Yeah.”

“Yeah.” Silence. “So, ready to see my dick now?”

“Yeah.” Ryan repeats, forgetting all other words in the English language, apparently.

Matt nods, before beginning to shimmy out of his boxers. He holds himself in his hand, and Ryan leans over to see his friends dick. In a totally not-gay way.

“Woah,”

“Woah?” Matt repeats. From this proximity, Ryan can feel his warm breath against his face. It makes him shudder as Matt continues. “What’s that supposed to mean.”

“I don’t know, I mean it’s a dick.” Ryan says, face hot.

“Well, I told you, I’m a grower.”

“Can I touch it?”

“Wh-what?”

“You know,” he clears his throat awkwardly. “I want to see how big you are.”

 

Minutes later, Ryan is jacking Matt off. He doesn’t really get why he’s hard in his boxers, but he looks at Matt, who’s eyes are shut and jaw is slack, breathing heavy, and his dick twitches. He wants to stare down in awe at Matt’s dick, practically throbbing in his hand, but he focuses instead on how focused Matt looks, brow furrowed and jaw tightening suddenly.

“Y-you can make noise, you know,” Ryan hums softly, thumbing the slit on Matt’s head.

Matt whimpers, dazed smile on his face, before snapping out of it. “Won’t that make it weird?”

“Dude, I’m jacking you off. Don’t worry about it.”

He laughs, and opens his mouth to speak, but moans as Ryan continues to wrap his hand around Matt’s length. “Fuck, Ryan,” he moans out softly.

Ryan hisses, feeling his own dick jump in his boxers again. Matt notices his dilemma and puts a hand on his shoulder.

“H-hey, you’re hard right now?”

Ryan nods, still focusing on Matt’s dick. “Yeah, you’re so fucking hot, Matt.”

Matt blushes at this, and has to bite back another moan; he moves his hand to Ryan’s hip and squeezes it. “I can jerk you off too, if you want?”

“Yeah. Yeah, okay.” Ryan nods, and Matt doesn’t waste time sliding his hand down to Ryan’s boxers, running his finger against his erect member testingly. He then grabs for the lube, still on the nightstand, and slicks his hand; Ryan grunts as Matt’s hand slides into his boxers and begins jerking him off.

 

Despite both he and Matt promising to keep this not-gay, it gets pretty close as they get closer to their releases. They’ve moved so that Matt’s spindly legs are on either side of Ryan’s torso, and their foreheads touch as Matt’s movements become less even, breathing staggering and eyes shutting.

“Ryan, Ryan, I’m close, I-” he pants.

Ryan brings a hand to cup Matt’s face, making him look at him as he murmurs “Fuck, you’re doing so good, Matt. You’re so fucking b-”

He’s cut off my Matt’s lips again his, moaning gently into the kiss. Ryan doesn’t think about it, he just returns the kiss, rubbing his cheek as he quickens his strokes on Matt’s dick. Ryan’s close too, but he knows he has to get Matt off first.

When Matt comes, he bites Ryan’s lip, causing him to yelp, and shudders as his release hits boy men’s torsos. Ryan follows moments later, hissing in a breath as he does so. Ryan peppers Matt’s cheek with kisses absently, until he regains his composure and pulls away. Matt’s eyes are dazed, his grin sleepy, but his lips are slightly swollen and Ryan feels his heart soar knowing that he’s the reason for Matt’s disheveled state.

Matt’s the first one to speak up.

“Sorry for biting your lip.”

Ryan instinctively licks his lower lip, inspecting the damage. He notices how Matt’s eyes follow his tongue, “No bleeding, it’s fine.”

Matt nods, before looking down at them and frowning. “Eugh. Let me-” He rolls off the bed and grabs a shirt, tossing it to Ryan before grabbing another and wiping himself off. Ryan does so, and watches Matt take the shirt and toss it into the dirty clothes hamper. Afterwards, he sits down next to Ryan, staring at the ceiling.

“So…”

“Do you want me to leave?” Ryan asks, suddenly feeling really, really awkward.

Matt shrugs, avoiding his gaze. “I mean, you could stay if you want to?”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Matt nods, looking at the empty wall.

Ryan rests his hand on Matt’s. Matt blinks, staring down at it, and Ryan can see his face heat up. “Yeah, okay.”

Matt spreads his fingers slightly, and Ryan’s fingers melt into the spaces between his. He looks at Ryan and grins. “Okay.”

 

The next morning, they talk about what happened over breakfast. They decide that for being “not-gay”, jerking off your roommate and kissing him is pretty gay, so they just decide to stop being friends and start being boyfriends.

 

On the way to work, Ryan asks Matt to fuck him. “Not tonight, or anything. Just eventually.”

“Dude, it’ll be painful. You’ve never even had a regular dick up your ass, let alone my- what do you call it- my _Massive Member_?”

Ryan shrugs. “We can prep me, it’ll be fine,” He pulls up to a stoplight and taps at the steering wheel, “I just really like the idea of you stretching me, filling me up, you know?”

Matt groans, scrubbing a hand down his face, “ _Dude_. Not cool. Now I’m probably gonna have a half-chub all morning at the office, and everyone’ll see it.”

Ryan cackles.

 


End file.
